Forget To Remember Me
by Kalona
Summary: {CHAPTER TWO's UP!!} Two spirits trapped in one body. One shall live and one shall die. A young rebel's choice. The twist? Between his old love, and his new one.
1. Diary to a Prologue

A/N: Well my sano/megumi fic wasn't to really anyone's liking, soo I'm hoping to have better lock with this mimato (um..kinda a triangle..)  
  
September 18  
  
"Hi, it's me! Long time, right? Well, a lot has been going on lately, and I haven't really had time, so now I'm going to do a catch up. First, I have to get this off my chest. We had to go back to the Digital world because they needed our alliances again, everything was going good! But, she's gone. She died doing something she loved to do, helping people. It was hard at first, to even consider her gone. I actually thought she was playing around, but she wasn't. After we buried her, everyone broke down. Except Matt, he didn't even flinch. He told me, that it didn't matter. I was angry at first, but deep in his eyes I saw his mourning soul and I let the anger go. We had to move on though, she would have wanted us to. We did win the battle though, but it was hard explaining it to her parents. Her Mom froze and had that distant look in her eyes. We couldn't really find her father. We all still were hurting. TK and Kari spent more time with each other. They still pretended to not remember her, but you can see it in their eyes. Izzy and Joe..well..they've regain the spark, slightly. Matt, well Matt's returned to his cold self that he was when we first entered the Digiworld. Tai's still bent out of shape, but he's returning. I, well, I miss her. She was my best friend! And now, she's gone. I'm getting over her death, she wouldn't want any of us to live in misery for the rest of our lives over her. To bad Matt doesn't think so. Well, I have to go now or I'll be late for school. Bye. "  
  
I walked to the corner where a pink cowboy hate lay. I smiled as I put it on my head. I hear a loud horn sound from outside. "Come on, Sora!" I heard Tai yell. I shook me head, grabbed my shoes and ran to the car, while saying to my Mom good-bye. I heaved my self into the back seat of Tai's blue sports car. "What took you?" He asked as I buckled my seat belt. "Just thinking." I reply as I look over at Matt, who sat beside Tai.  
  
"Thinking.." I heard Matt mutter. I felt his eyes on me from the view mirror on his right. He wasn't staring at me. But he was staring at the hat. "Pink." He muttered. I took of the hat, this was going to be a long highschool decade..  
  
~~  
  
Yeah kinda short..but that's cause Chapter 1 is already up. Please review and I don't mind flames but not about my coupling!! 


	2. First Enemy

A/N: Okay, I'm making a new story because I guess no one like my Sano/megumi one ^-^' I hope  
  
to have more luck with this one..oh and everyone is about 16 except The season two kids (Tk,  
  
Kari, Davis ect.) Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
She strapped up her black leather knee-length boots, making sure they were tight. She  
  
slide her thin rimmed black sunglasses on as she stood. She leaned over and quickly kissed the  
  
stop of short auburn hair. "I'm leaving, Mariah." She said as she slung her black amulet over the  
  
top of her breast. "Don't wait up." She muttered as she shoved stuffed money into her pockets.  
  
"No, come straight from-" The woman cut herself of with a sigh. She had already knew the  
  
teenager had left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your an hour late." The young man spat. He brushed his short blue hair behind his ear as  
  
he looked down at the young female with gray eyes. She stared up at him through slit dark brown  
  
eyes. She analyzed him and frowned to herself. She turned her attention to her surroundings. The  
  
halls were new, with teal walls and titled white marble floor.  
  
The lockers were about 12 inches at the most and were a faint green color. 'This school is  
  
gonna be like the others,' she though to herself. "Are you listening?" He asked her as he frowned  
  
at her. The girl shrugged. "No, Juyodo, I am not." She said as she brushed by him.   
  
She felt his intense gaze on her as she pushed open a brown classroom door. After stepping  
  
into the classroom she felt the immediate attention from the students. As she walked towards the  
  
desk she heard the boys whistle and eye her curves while the female students began throwing  
  
daggers of envy her way.   
  
She rolled her eyes at their immature stupidity and stopped infront of a high faded oak  
  
wood desk. It was pretty messy, as far as she was concerned. Her eyes filtered to the chubby man  
  
sitting infront of her. His head was completely obvious to hair and shone in the classroom light.  
  
His stripped shirt was tucked into his pants, and the rest was hidden by the desk.  
  
She bent down, letting her glasses slide so that the mid sight of her eyes were visible.  
  
"George, I'm your new student. " She spat. He look up at her and gave her an frown of  
  
disapproval. "Look, I'm being kind so just give me my book so can sit my ass down, or would you  
  
like to be responsible for making my summer begin now?" She replied with the same frown  
  
plastered on her face.  
  
She smirked inwardly at his flushed face. He stood, letting his stomach hang loose over his  
  
belt. "Everyone, this is our new student, Aire Cobb." He boomed loudly. She kept her back to  
  
them, feeling their intense gazes growing. She shrugged and grabbed an old social studies book.   
  
A firm hand stopped her and she frowned at George. "Why don't you tell us about yourself,  
  
while I get you a new book?" He said with a slight smile. She rolled her eyes and snatched the  
  
book and turned to scan for a seat. Her eyes landed beside a blonde, the only person not paying  
  
attention to her. She smirked to herself and started walking towards the last row.  
  
"Tell us about yourself." George said annoyed as he watched her. "How 'bout, no." She  
  
replied as she sat down to the far left, next to the blonde. She felt a strange magnetism to him.  
  
"Hey." She said as she pushed her Social Studies book to the right of the new oak desk. "Mn."  
  
She heard him reply.   
  
"Asshole." She replied so only he could hear. "Mn." Was his reply. She rolled her eyes and  
  
slapped the blonde on the back of the head, while ignoring the gasps from the other students. She  
  
looked into the icy blue eyes that glared at her. She blinked and slouched back in her chair.  
  
She heard him crack his knuckles and soon after felt a hard ping of pain press down on her  
  
shoulder. She frowned up at him and punched is shoulder back. He glared at her and punched her  
  
back. "Excuse me, is there something wrong Mr. Ishida, Mrs. Cobb?" George rang out.  
  
The two frowned at each other and turned to meet the intense gazes of the students and  
  
the teacher. He frowned at them both as he turned back to writing the lesson on the board.  
  
"Bitch." Matt muttered. "Dumb fuck." She replied. He pushed her slightly and she pushed  
  
him back. Soon they were trading fierce punches. "Mr. Ishida! Mrs. Cobb!" George yelled angrily.  
  
The two ignored him, still glaring at each other between hits.  
  
"Five bucks on the new girl." A young blonde female whispered as she slide a red head a  
  
five dollar bill. "No way, eight bucks on Yamato." A young guy with purple hair chimed. The  
  
students soon began to bet, but was stopped suddenly by a loud thud.  
  
The inhabitants of the class room quickly returned their attention to the two. Matt had  
  
pinned the young ebony haired woman to the wall. " What ever your problem is you better solve  
  
it, if you don't wanna get hurt, then leave me the hell alone." Matt whispered bitterly to her.   
  
"I'm..sorry..Matt.." He heard a familiar voice whisper.  
  
He rose his eyebrow at the female infront of him and let her down. "Mimi.." He mouthed  
  
as he took a step back. His eyes stared at the pale face infront of him. Her chestnut locks cradling  
  
her face, her eyes of a light chocolate looked up at him innocently. "Mimi." Matt whispered again.  
  
"No, Aire." She replied in a deeper voice. before Matt could regain his self he felt a sharp  
  
punch to his left jaw. He stumbled back in shock and his eyes readjusted to see the chocolate skin  
  
of Aire. Her eyes slitly looking at him then towards the students.  
  
"Mn, seems like your loosing your value." She replied coolly as she stared at the arguing  
  
students that held disappointment. Matt turned and glanced slightly from the students then to the  
  
teacher whom was fuming and yelling on his cell phone.  
  
He looked down to find the top of ebony hair beside him. "See you in detention, Mattie  
  
boy." She replied as she walked past him and out the door. He stared after her catching a gaze of  
  
chestnut locks swaying, but soon it was gone.  
  
Matt held his head and sighed. His mind was playing him again. That's why he had broken  
  
off with the remaining Digi-Destined, they reminded him too much of her. Matt frowned and  
  
slowly walked out, ignoring George's yells focused on him. Somehow he got the feeling, his life  
  
was just going to get even more complicated.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yeah that's chapter one, but was re-made. The original chapter one was longer. Anyway I hope  
  
you guys enjoyed it! I'd like at least 3 reviews before I start the next chapter! Well I hope to  
  
receive reviews. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Painful Recall

A/N: Hey!! I got reviews, thank you so much for reviewing!! I hope I'll be able to keep it up ^-^', okay well here's chapter 3! ( Oh it's a new day 2..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12: 30 PM  
  
"Hey! Matt!" yelled a young boy with a mob of curled brown hair. He reached his destination and sat down besides the blonde, while patting his cheek. Matt glared at him and gave a quick smirk of satisfaction as he watched the boy scout away. "Taichi, I told you to stop calling me Matt." He replied coolly. Tai let out a sigh and returned to his original spot. He looked down at his hands as they pressed against the steel table.  
  
He didn't mind the loose strands of his mob slip near his eyes. "Matt-," He stopped as he felt the intense eyes of Yamato burn into his flesh," Yamato, you've got to get over her." Matt swiftly stood up, almost knocking down his chair in the process. "I don't know what your talking about." He replied sharply. "Dammit Matt," Tai busted angrily as he also stood, " Mimi, she's dead! Get over it already! You can't use her as an excuse to be a bitch!"   
  
Tai didn't mean to be so harsh, but it's been two years now and Matt had been using Mimi as an excuse to treat those around him like pieces of shit, including his family. Matt swiftly whirled around and connected his fist with Tai's cheek. Tai squeezed his eyes shut and heard the all to clear sound of cracking bones. His jaw was broken and a generous amount of his teeth were spread in his mouth.  
  
He also felt the hard impact to assure him that he had met the ground. He sat up, spiting out the sour running blood and teeth onto the floor. He stood then ready to fight. His eyes flew opened revealing anger, but they only met the confused and sympathetic eyes of the current inhabitants of the cafeteria.   
  
They all had known about Mimi and Matt. They also knew that he'd changed for the worse. before the whole school tried to comfort him, but soon he'd beaten the females down and pulverized the males. They feared him, but still Tai continued to confront him, even though he always came up painfully short.  
  
"YAMATO!" He yelled as he let himself jumble to the ground in a heap. This was tearing him up inside, including the rest of the once Digidestined. Only months ago had he put Sora in a critical coma. Tai shook violently at the thought. Tears of sadness and anger blended together. The bitter sweet tears were for Mimi and the lost soul of Matt's. The painful ones of anger for Sora's undeniable love for Matt and Matt's cold heart.  
  
Tai never felt himself roll over onto the floor. He never felt him self be soaked by his cradling blood. He never felt himself pass into the welcoming darkness...  
  
  
  
"Mimi..?" He whispered as his eyes caught sight of a blurred image. The accused female turned around and soon embraced him. "Tai, thank you." She whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her warmth. "Let him be alone Tai. I know you want to help, but you can't, but I've got someone who might be able to." She said as her breath tickled his ear.  
  
She lowered her lips and brushed them against his slightly. "You know I'll always love you Tai, but not as much as you love me. Go To Sora, Tai." She said faintly as her image slowly faded. He reached to kiss her once more and still felt the warmth, her breath-  
  
He jumped up. He gulped in air as if it were water and he were a sponge. He stared around him and noticed the many faces watching him. He quickly snapped his head to Mimi. He lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head fall. Greeted with a soft warm pain...  
  
"Ouch!" he yelped. His cry echoed the walls and quickly the students went back to what they were once doing. He stared up to the source's face. His eyes slowly filtered unto a calm brown face staring down at him. "O-oh I'm so-sorry!" He squeaked as he repelled himself with his hands away from the softness that once cradled his head. She raised her eyebrow at him and he replied by tracing his fingers to the mid length of her breast.  
  
He blushed and quickly stood while unlatching his hands. "I-I'm...so..sorry!" he laughed nervously. He offered his hand towards her, but she ignored it and stood close to face him. "Go to her, Taichi Kamiya." She said quietly. She soon walked to the door and blended into the shuffle of students, leaving Tai with a slight confusion in his eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hehe, I'm cutting it off now. Exactly this and chapter one and part of chapter 3 was originally chapter 1, but I wasn't sure whether people would want to take it all in at one time. So I'm splitting it all up! Well, I'd like three more reviews please! Thanks again for those who did review ^-^ 


	4. The Beginning of the Dilema

A/N: Oh I am so happy, people finally replied to both my fics! Yay! Well thanks for your review and for bearing with me! On with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smog provided by his cigarette. He let it slide coolly from a small slit at the corner of his mouth. He was surprised when he inhaled the mystic air from the grass. The smell of his cigar still roamed around and he opened his left eyes lazily to look down upon the top of ebony hair. "You again?" He said as he calmly snatched the cigar from her slender brown fingers.  
  
Her dark chocolate eyes slitly met his icy blues ones. He gave her one last glance before closing his remaining eye. Before even a minute had past his eyes swiftly reopened and glared down into hers. She smirked when she saw his features frown at the cigar that was now straddled by her lips. "What are you doing?" He asked in an irritated tone of voice.  
  
"Pretty boys aren't suppose to smoke." She said plainly as she blew the smog into his face. He grunted bitterly and grabbed the cigar and reclaimed it with his lips. "Your such a bitch." He spat as he returned to his leaning. He felt a slight shift in weight and calmly watched her walk away. His hands thrust deep in his pockets to only find his new pack of cigarettes and his lighter were gone. "Thanks, Mattie!" She replied as she waved the lighter and the pack of cigars in between her fingers.  
  
He growled deeply as his fists clenched in his pockets. He felt a small thin piece of paper shuffle into his grasp. he pulled it out and squinted his eyes to read it. He frowned at it and pushed it back into his pockets; "Humanity is My Burden."  
  
~~~Hospital~~  
  
He sat down and glanced over her. He brushed back a few limp strands of her orange hair. "I saw her yesterday, Sora," He whispered as he let his eyes drop to her pale hands," She told me to come here and..we kissed." He moved his finger to brush his lips still tracing the memory that was held there.  
  
He sighed deeply and laid his head beside Sora's waist. He placed her hand on his head and winced at the coldness of her touch. "Sora." He whispered as he cried quietly. The life line beeped in rhythm  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
He walked out the hospital. He had watched the scene with Tai and Sora. He was fuming, how dare Tai claim that his Mimi had kissed him! He wanted to kill Tai, but he knew Mimi would never forgive him. He dug his hands in his pockets. Only the taste of nicotine could calm his soul, but of course that shrew, what was her name, Aire, had taken his cigars and his lighter.  
  
He needed to do something because the anger was tearing at him. His eyes darted in front of him to meet the back of short ebony hair. It was Aire. "It's dangerous to be in such deep thought, specially for you." She replied to his stare. His eyes squinted in anger and he felt himself leap at her. His fist darted up and connected to the red brick of the Mako Company building.  
  
He noted that he was only an inch away from her face, but he missed on purpose aft seeing the slight hint of Mimi appear. He closed his eyes, letting the wind settle. "Idiot." She said breaking his calm train of thought. He growled and quickly pinned her against the wall. His face only inches away so that their breaths mingled into one. "Wat, you wanna hit me?" She said coolly as her eyes remain in the slit fixture.   
  
His face flushed from rage. "You know what, I just-" "Friendship, Matt Ishida." She cut him off. His eyebrow raised as the sudden flickers of Mimi began to appear before him. He backed away, letting her drop to her feet.  
  
He breath his lover's name and backed away. "You have to stop this, Matt." The serene voice called out to him. He kept his eyes closed and held his head. "Mimi..why are you doing this?" He whispered as he felt him self brush against a pole.  
  
"You have to let me go Matt!" The voice said louder. He ignored it and turned on his heel running into the road. He couldn't think anymore. His mind was blasting with different voices, hammering him. He was so engrossed that he never felt the cold metal ram into his body. Sweet Darkness..  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry, I'm a lil rusty...well I promise to do better in the next chapters! I'd like at least 2 reviews for this chapter to start the next! Well, Bye! 


End file.
